The Sky Is Crying
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Feeling like she needed to reinvent herself, Amanda made a few changes to how she's seen on Tv. But when it stirs up not only just the locker room but the fans, will they see the girl behind the character anymore? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**September 1st 2015… **_

"_Did you have to raid the cupcake platter, sis?" Yukie questioned as she was inside the bathroom, putting on her first ring outfit._

"_Aw, come on, we know that we both love cupcakes. And besides, the one with the wet long black hair from the parking lot tried to steal a chocolate one, but I've bit him before running off." Chihiro explained, while licking the frosting off the vanilla cupcake._

"_Well, you're gonna have to give them back and apologize for being a little piggy." Yukie responded, before laughing at the end._

"_Whatever. And how did this whole new career get started? Did you sign up for an application online?" Chihiro questioned, before biting down on the cupcake and seeing Yukie walking out of the bathroom._

"_Actually… I was working out and somehow Hunter found me two weeks ago. He liked my fighting style and he wanted me to be introduced into WWE after hearing my life story." _

"_You've must have told him that our late brother was in Bullet Club back in Japan for a short while, before he ended up shot. I heard Prince Devitt and the rest of the Bullet Club was at Hiroki's funeral, while we were grieving hard." Chihiro explained, as Yukie started straightening up her raven black hair with teal streaks. "Are you going out in the ring like that?" She questioned while looking at Yukie's ring attire._

_Her first ring attire, a black low impact sports bra with a pair of black high waist shorts, fishnet tights, with a red and black striped knee high sock on one leg and a green and black striped sock on the other… it was also similar to former WWE diva Ashley Massaro._

"_Yeah, I made this outfit for myself. But one day, I'll have a designer make a better one that's my style. Something representing… like anime style heroes." Yukie explained before putting on her five buckle black knee high converse shoes._

"_Don't forget this… To go along with that face makeup you have on." Chihiro responded, tossing a red jacket that had monster looking eyes and a sinister smile on each side of the hoodie. "And you have a match with a…" She explained, before her brown eyes widened in shock to see a familiar name on the script._

'_Yukie Yang v. Amanda Cena'_

"_Look, I'm sorry that my pig of a sister took all the cupcakes. She's crazy like that even if it comes to sweets." Yukie explained as she apologized to Roman, before she walked off to get herself a bottle of water._

"_Look, I'd advise keeping your distance from her."_

"_Oh come on, you must've seen her walk off somewhere. She's about 5'6", long raven hair and grayish blue eyes. So stop holding out on me, Thomas."_

_Yukie's head snapped up after hearing that, seeing Baron, Amanda and Finn… but she didn't recognise Amanda at all._

_To her, it was like she had never known the 25 year old._

"_Fine then… she's over there." Baron responded, pointing towards Yukie before she covered her head with the red hoodie and walked off._

"_That's an odd reaction." Amanda replied. "Hey, Yukie!" She called out, taking off from the guys and reaching Yukie._

"_Uh… I'm not Yukie." She responded, as she tried to leave once more._

"_That's not gonna work on me because the two of us grew up together." Amanda replied, Yukie turning around._

"_I don't know who you are. Or what mind games you're trying to play with me, but I do have a match tonight and it doesn't mean I can't knock you out backstage." Yukie explained._

"_What the hell happened to you to make you not remember me?! Or did that stepfather finally turn you against me?! You know what, hit me if it'll make you feel better!" Amanda responded, which startled Yukie._

"_Like I said, I don't know you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a match tonight with this so called… Demon Mistress." Yukie responded, before walking back towards her locker room._

_"Fine then." Amanda muttered before she felt a hand on her shoulder… she turned to see Finn and he pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other._

_She glanced in the nearby mirror… and started thinking…_

**Present time**_**, September 7th 2015…**_

Chihiro dropped her IPhone 6 in shock after opening Twitter up, Yukie picking the phone up.

"It can't be that shocking, Imoto." Yukie responded.

"See for yourself." Chihiro replied.

Yukie looked and saw a picture of Amanda with honey brown and blonde hair and a black lace plunging neck bodysuit paired with leather shorts and black open toed heeled booties… and saw the caption below it.

_'New look, new beginning. Hitting that metaphoric restart button.'_

Yukie looked to Chihiro, who was still startled.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have been so rude to her… That's it, I'm gonna go find her." Yukie responded.

She left and reached the _Demon Lovers _locker room, knocking on the door… and Amanda opened it, Yukie seeing her in a new grey and blue ring outfit as well as the crisscrossed cropped halter ring top and shorts had slash marks printed on them, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"We need to talk. Just a sister to sister talk." Yukie responded.

Amanda nodded and let her in, Yukie closing the door.

"First off, I'm sorry about how I reacted last week." Yukie replied.

"All I wanted was to reconnect, Yukie. I really missed you." Amanda responded.

"I really missed you too. But what's all this? I mean, I know I'm not your mother or a sister by blood, but what is all of this? What I saw on Twitter was an advertisement." Yukie explained.

"I changed my ring gear up to…" Amanda responded, Yukie seeing a picture of Chris.

"I'm fine with the ring gear being an homage to Chris and all. Like I did with Ashley or maybe even AJ Lee. Mandy, are you sure you are comfortable with the way you were dressed on Twitter? Because, I did the same thing when I went out on my first date with my husband-" Yukie started to explain before Amanda stopped her.

"Husband? I never knew, I never got the wedding invitation…" Amanda responded before the door opened and both saw Seth.

"Wait… You're one of the guys who keeps answering Mandy's phone! Mandy, I called you one time to ask if you got my wedding invite and this fool answered the phone saying you didn't want nothing to do with me, my husband or my kid." Yukie explained after her eyes widen in shock.

Amanda turned to Seth, who was taken aback to see her so infuriated.

Amanda then punched Seth… and he fell to the floor, rendering him unconscious.

"I'd say that's justified." Yukie responded, Amanda nodding in agreement.

She had a feeling that Seth wasn't alone in lying to her.


End file.
